


选择才恋爱（上）

by Xiaokeyuan



Series: 选择才恋爱 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 梦の校
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaokeyuan/pseuds/Xiaokeyuan
Summary: 大学校园，真绪跟零对凛月追求。上）主要真绪的部分
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Series: 选择才恋爱 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900810
Kudos: 1





	选择才恋爱（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 真绪和零的男友力都太高了。凛月平常是诱受的样子，只有真绪知道其实是攻。

朔间家一如往常在周末晚上举行宴会。  
不过因为现任当家是初出茅庐的朔间零，还有几分热血的他不想邀请那堆族里的老骨头把家里站得满满。长辈们也觉得身为新首领应该多结交新世代的能人，所以这些聚会都是邀请大学中的要角和海外老朋友。

「吾辈的凛月受到那所大学的照顾，吾辈实在很感谢。」

这很明显是过度保护了，算然朔间凛月不够社会化让人不放心，但是念了这个大学却说是为了让他保姆般地照顾弟弟未免太轻视那学校和自己的弟弟了。

「哪间啊？」  
「没记错就是我们旁边的那间…，虽然也是名校但是分数跟我们可差远了。」  
「哈哈哈～朔间，好消息！听说你们学校已经计划跟他们组成联盟了啊？那不就又可以变成你的照顾范围了吗，真是有远见啊～哈哈哈哈」  
「不过那儿可还有衣更在喔，那个如日中天的衣更真绪。」  
「他已经成为学生会会长了…？好厉害呀………那我也得去巴结他了～」  
「嗯嗯，而且你知道他跟朔间凛月的关系吗……」

这个八卦实在很吸引人哪，小小个骚动在聚会里散播开来，听众又多了几个。

「他们本来是幼驯染，但是在衣更事业成功之后，两人的关系又亲密了一大步！」

一阵欢腾，真是可爱又疗愈的故事。居然朔间零为了照顾弟弟这个无微不至费心又出力，那么这位大家公认的美丽闺秀要是找到了如意郎君那对大家都好～  
然而这群参加聚会的人中倒有几位过激零粉。他们宣称在见到零第一眼就认定他为老大，见了凛月一眼就开始把他当老大的女人来膜拜。而那个衣更真绪怎么说充其量只是个老妈型的幼驯染。什么绪凛这种拆cp的传言打死也不同意！  
算然两边都只是自嗨的妄想，却认真的吵了起来。听到小圈圈的话题走到这般地步，朔间零得去阻止一下了，虽然大器如他是不会在意闲事的流言蜚语，但放着不管怕是会吸引更多听众……

「朔间前辈－！」  
「今晚玩得开心吗？」  
『朔间前辈－！ 』  
「请老大把凛月追回来吧！」

零的表情相当沉稳，没有否认也没有答应。他觉得事情已经被讲到这个份上自己也该有所行动了，毕竟凛月是他“最喜爱最珍惜的人”，而不是只是他的弟弟。虽然他想，他也做的到，可是他不能把最心爱的凛月用蛮力绑在身边呀……，他希望凛月真的幸福。希望当那孩子无拘无束也不仰赖吾辈的照顾时还是愿意待在吾辈身边呐……。

「老大何不与那个大脑门一决胜负？」  
「嗯……………这样也不错。」  
『嘿欸－！ 』

瞬间房子嗨起来，前届与现任的学生会长要毛起来对着干，为的是一个………男人？啊，总之虽然是老狗血但真实上演还是让大家怦然心动………

到了新的一周，个课的教师仍然按表操课，校园因为定时维护一如往常的整洁。但是学生的心异常浮躁，这股热烈的青春气息甚至比中学的情人节当天还烈。两大阵容分别都站好支持者，在中庭相遇就杀气腾腾，因为什么都忍了就是喜欢的cp不得亵渎！

那是那个菁英大学校的氛围。凛月读的这间被朔间零称为让人安心的奶娘，实为培养国内首席师资的小小校园仍然漂荡着属于它的轻松步调。这里的学生在校内接受妥善照顾，毕业后找工作也相当轻松，整个校园都充满安详的气息。凛月当然很喜欢这所大学了。  
在这之前，高中的时候凛月的成绩一直没办法追上衣更真绪，

「人家想跟真～绪念同一所大学～～」

无奈真绪的成绩就是那么好，好得全国顶尖。凛月虽然有朔间零为他课辅，但是体力不好的凛月再努力也没法为了念书撑太久，实在没办法跟那些怪物学霸挤那名额。还好，勉强把志愿低就至少还能跟真绪念近一点的大学。  
近一点除了校风和谐，口碑不错，也是物理上的近一点。央央两间名校近得走路五分钟就能到达，两间学校的学生可以互吃学生餐厅甚至比去商圈里找食物还方便，中间也有接驳交通，生活圈可说紧紧相连。  
因此两间学校的合作计划自然形成，可以共享所开的课程，两校的学生跨校修课变成常有的事。本来应该是嘉惠到保姆校的学生，因为毕竟对面那间可是全国顶尖的菁英学校，能上它们的课真是赚到。但是事实当然不是这样了，保姆校的学生对那里的差不多的课程并不感兴趣，在自己学校就能完成的干麻特地跑到别人家去？反而是菁英校的学生跟教授很有兴趣了。有些人快毕业了爬着进来要修教程准备当老师，有的大一就被当了想来这没人认识自己的地方重修。而且这里可是和蔼如母亲闻名，对跨校的学生也悉心呵护，学习上尽力为学生排除障碍，要修过当然也比较轻松。  
两校合作之下有许多教授在两头都有兼课。教授倒是学生之间的八卦完全没兴趣，但是那些年龄想仿的助教可有兴趣了，有些教授带着自己习惯的助教来到这间保姆学校，相关的消息也在这里传开了。  
在助教的办公室里，悄悄的有一搭没一搭地聊八卦。这边这个，那边那个，新来的文件一本又一本，因为工作实在太多新的东西要上手实在很累人啊。这样用八卦陪着人才过得下去。在百般无聊之下还能逗乐人的东西真是禁得起考验啊。

「致我们的学生会会长！」  
「嗯噢…………还有对面那间＊大大大学的会长………，我们才有这～～～么多事要干。」

门被小小的身形挤开，总算回来冷气房，他的喘气在窄小的办公室里听得很清楚。

「便当来啰！」  
『YAYA～』  
「来－你要的养生鲭鱼便当。」

回来的助教看到大家在拿到午餐前就已经嬉皮笑脸的就很遗憾自己应该是错过什么有趣的话题。实际上是正要开始，出了社会的人就会变得很珍惜每个休息的时间，居然已经撩起八挂欲，就要聊个过瘾。  
那个会长就是衣更真绪。原本他一直有个默认了的官配女友。是政治系的学妹，在做网红，因为曾经在社群软体跟衣更真绪有亲密的合照所以大家都以为他们在交往。但自从有几个人知道他跟朔间凛月的关系之后，他在保姆大学的讨论度就提高许多。不然大家还以为他是个书做成的脑子没血没肉的冷面大官，毕竟那所菁英学校对他们教职员的态度一直都很轻视。现在倚赖这些传言，他们对那学校的看法倒变得健康多了。从会长开始，有可笑又可爱的一面。当然这一切开始是因为传闻有人目击对面学校的菁英卷哥闯入上课的教室众目睽睽之下把发烧的幼驯染扛回家照顾。

「哈哈哈…这一顿我请啦！」  
「会长巴结人的时候就是这样子～你们可把握这次机会大吃特吃吧！」  
「喂喂……？唉～算啦。我是有要拜托你们啦。」  
「嗯嗯，会长想要结婚了是吧？」  
「那得先讨老婆才行，没老婆怎么结婚？」  
「下个月再说好吧？我没钱给红包了……」  
「嗯嗯，为了要生孩子了吗？你们都还这么年轻会不会太急了………」  
「你们慢慢说我替会长结帐去。」  
「哈哈哈哈！真是好事连桩啊～对象是那个叫什么来着的………我祝福你们！！」  
「唉…………………。  
好吧，我要请你们配合我一点。不会太麻烦的，就是帮忙制造个气氛。 」  
「会长好帅气呀！」  
「真好！郎才女貌」  
「交往这么久要求婚也很普通了～那个女生叫做什么来着…………」  
「我要追朔间凛月！」

『哈－－－－？ ！ 』

凛月觉得最近怪怪的。助教们都用让他觉得很恶心的眼神看他，还会在没人的时候找他搭话，居然是在向他这个幼驯染介绍衣更真绪从小的丰功伟业？这些他早就知道了，还一直伴着他长大，跟真绪比较，而常有挫折感这越听让他很不爽。  
这天上午，凛月当实验室的值日生得早一点到。办完例行公事后再去补吃早餐。可能是昨天晚上消耗太多精力而且到这时间还没吃早餐的关系，头一直昏沉沉的，然后就倒在半路上。  
影片美伽把他捡起来送去保健室。

「老师，朔间同学还好吗？」  
「嗯～没事啦。而且他常在这回笼，所以床铺应该还和他的胃口吧！他之前还说在这里可以睡的很安稳…呵呵♪ 」  
「哈……？  
嗯，所以他很快会起来吗？ 」  
「不知道。他不是还有课吗？那还是过一会儿就叫醒他吧！我这有早餐，醒了就给他吃。」  
「好，………您要待在这里吗？我顾着他就行了！」  
「欸？喔喔……那就麻烦你啦！」

「他们要做什么事吗？」阵老师脑海浮出那两个黑发美少年精制的脸蛋，一样可爱却略有不同………「不对，我在想什么！」

嘿嘿…我的运气真好…老师交代的任务这么快就达成，老师一定会夸奖我的。而且之后的计划全都因此提早开始！我这能说是干的不错吧……  
在美伽忙碌地传着讯息时凛月自己醒来了。

「朔……！朔间同学！」  
「哼哼♪我吓到小～美喽～」  
「嘿嘿，你还是喜欢这些事啊…」

美伽苦笑，他虽然还是不太会应付奇怪的人，然而跟他老师的朋友比起来自己生活圈的人都还算正常了。

「小～找我有事吗？」凛月微笑「还是说你受伤了要躺下来休息？我旁边还可以睡得下一个人呦～难道………」  
「啊……啊啊…不是的！我看到你昏倒在走廊就带你来保健室而已！」  
「哦哦……？」凛月平常来这里躺惯了，醒来还以为自己是在睡午觉。  
「啊对齁……我好像饿昏了是吧。小～美，谢谢你背我来这里，嘻嘻～」  
「佐贺美老师给你的早餐要不要吃？」  
「哈啊………我再睡一会………」

美伽看现在应该可以讲了。

「凛月想参加下次的秋天仍均衡饮食☆祭典吗？」  
「嗯…？你在说什么？」  
「哈哈…我也觉得这个名字很莫名其妙…，我只是把全名念出来而已。凛月平常没有在注意交谊型活动的资讯所以不知道吧…那是我们跟隔壁校的大型联谊活动喔。」  
「嗯～居然小～美知道我不注意这类活动，那我应该也不会想参加的？」  
「哈哈～本来是这样的，不过听说这次可是个台面下的评分计划呢～」

什么啊？鬼才有听说过，重要的事我怎么会不晓得呢？

「因为主办单位是对面的学校，有许多他们做的决定我们却得不到较透明的资讯呢，这也是两校联盟的弊端哪。」  
「嗯嗯，的确呀。主导权总是握在他们手里……，在我的真～绪手里呢………呵呵…………」  
「而且那个学生会长本人会来。凛月不是跟那个人感情很好嘛？他一定会想看到你的！」  
「我跟真～绪早晚都见面，应该说我想念他就会不顾一切出现在我身边，哪里需要我透过什么联谊去找他玩～？而且到了那种场合他却反而不管我了………呜，真～绪……我们只能在独处时才属于彼此……只有在夜晚………！卸下你八面玲珑的面具与我一起相拥入睡吧………！」  
「又来了，问题发言？」  
「反正晚安－！最近发生的怪事太多了，我要睡到下午才起来」  
「欸？！不要啊…！拜托，凛月…答应去参加那场联谊吧！」  
「嗯～～我不要………我要睡觉…………zzzz」

美伽是搞不过凛月的。本来以为把他送去保健室就能卖他一个人情顺势让他答应那场联谊。没想到凛月居然无里头的蒙混过去？老师为他准备的杀手简也没用上，真是失算了。

「老师…」

美伽小媳妇地推开门。诺诺地使着小奶猫嗓，

「老师…对不起，我以为这次天时地利人和一定会成功的，所以就提前给你报信……真抱歉啊…………。」  
「影片，你真是长脸不长脑子啊！做事也没那么马虎但是别耍个心机你就拿人家没辄了？」

宗回复他优雅的坐姿继续裁缝。

「老师……对不起，我想要自己再谨慎一点……。」  
「不用再道歉了。这个计划也不是全指望你这次的行动。接下来还有那些更专业的人来演出呢！你来帮我吧，这些活你还做得来的。」  
「老师…！哈哈…」

斋宫宗本来大家以为他会站在零那一边。但是斋宫宗觉得要为老朋友的未来着想的话，让凛月赶快独立或转而依靠别人才对零比较好。继承了新首领的位子应该更专注在事业上。那种不用花时间哄，还会主动照料丈夫的妻子才是零需要的。大不了不娶，不要再给自己找上红杏出墙的麻烦。不过斋宫宗自己的择偶行为却不是那么一回事。  
除了斋宫宗和影片美伽，衣更真绪还准备很多人手。举办这个联谊的目的就是真绪为了向凛月暗示「我们的关系不只是幼驯染」。这个做法是副会长提议的，他认为藉由脸红心跳的准情侣游戏再加上舆论的渲染可以让凛月发现自己适合成为恋人的一面，然后凛月就能无可救药的爱上他！

接下来，整个学院弥漫着兴奋的气息。虽然这次的联谊只有少部分的人知道其举办的真实目的，但是难得学校的风云人物都会来参加，而且学生会大力赞助许多资金，这次的联谊是非常豪华。  
凛月也不是没有感觉，他仍然专心做着学业上的事，而且最近学校里吵架闹闹的，还有老零缠着他的频率变高得花很多时间去应付。  
真绪每天派一个同学去给凛月说好话，因为都是本来就认识的人凛月也没怀疑，但是到后来已经有一些莫名奇妙的人出现了，凛月也不难猜到背后是怎么一回事。

精英学校的人很喜欢经营微博，因为在网路上接受学民的崇拜一直是他们的乐趣。衣更真绪平时拿微博帐号当做行政的宣传工具，都会贴一些活动的照片或祭典的倒数之类的。不过最近心情类别的文章明显变多了，是冲着凛月来的，一系列歌颂恋爱的情歌分享，另外还有对爱情与家庭的看法之类的发言。本来这应该是很羞耻的，因为大家都看出发文主应该正被感情冲昏了头而发这种不易引起共鸣偏向自我满足的文章。但是下方回应却很给面子，人似乎也经过严密筛选，留言的人偏少但是随便一个点就去查看个人资料都是有来头的大人物。从医学院学生代表到理工科的准助理教授都与衣更真绪称兄道弟热情地聊开来。大家越来越想知道那个值得会长大动人脉追求的美人儿到底何方神圣？  
真绪还有几个高中时期的死党。他们在高中时都加入卖傻相声同好会，还一起组成以trickstar进行活动。毕业后就解散了，不过…应该说感情还是很好，他们会在社群上表演即兴的段子，互相吐嘈。真绪有时候一些太孩子气的发言都因为有明星昴流等人酸得要命的吐嘈反而有台阶下。但是这回见他发文越来越恶心，实在太好酸了，就忍不住亲自跑来找他。  
真绪回家时觉得房间传来很亢奋的声音，可能是有人来找他玩，但是感应到的这种恐怖的生命力让他只能想到某个人……

「欧～～北鼻♪ 」  
「由啊啊啊啊！你别过来！强………强抢民女啊！」  
「嗯嗯，我就是这么猴急～你看我把床和所有需要的东西都准备好了！今晚你就嫁给我吧！」  
「不……不要！我们不是幼驯染吗？原来你一直都喜欢着我？」  
「我第一眼见到你就觉得要一辈子照顾你，我原本也很挣扎因为我们两都是男生。但是我最后还是明白了…性别什么的根本不能阻挡我爱你！原来这就是爱呀！我永远爱你，我们结婚吧！游木君－」

他见游木被刺激得快断气，本来他希望能听他说出自己想告诉真绪的吐嘈但是看来没办法啦。他转向北斗，已经是经验丰富的演员他能诠释出所有他想要的样子。

「哼哼…我们来做吧，明星。虽然晚上不能睡觉很遗憾但是我会满足你的。我们本来就是天生一对，当你这十年来不断照顾我就猜到你应该喜欢上我了，我也任由自己给你照顾就等于是同意了你对我的爱。事到如今我怎么可能会拒绝你呢……？」  
「冰鹰…………」  
「叫我北斗吧…………昴流…」  
「哈哈…………」明星少女一样开花的表情，幸福地靠在北斗的胸膛上。  
「嗯嗯……可是这本来我不是想这样演的呀！」  
「而且即兴的台词显得有点老土啊。」游木缩在角落还若无其事地参与讨论。  
「没办法，我不太了解朔间的弟弟啊？」

其实明星觉得凛月不会这样就对真绪倾心，毕竟对他好的人不是只有真绪一个，而且凛月平常一副什么都不在意的样子让大家对他的感情哲学完全无法想像。

「你终于回来啦真绪！」

到了联谊的当天的下午，凛月觉得身体不太舒服就自己去保健室休息。他知道可能会有人在最后的机会来把他扛过去，所以选择躲在这里。手机显示有新讯息，打开看到居然是桃李和弓弦就松一口气还好没有正面迎接他们……。  
衣更真绪跟他带幕僚一直等到第一场活动结束，才收到弓弦传来的讯息。他们到处都找不到凛月，而且“少爷”因为很自责就不打算来联谊游玩，他也觉得很遗憾。这样就确定凛月是不会来的了。  
在联谊的前几天被老朋友泼冷水却让他更有野心一定要在这情场上成功。但是主角居然没来现场……他只好早早离开，万念俱灰地回办公室用过量的工作麻痹自己。一面安慰自己，我们仍然是青梅竹马，我还有机会。我们没有弄得很僵，我还是能随时跟他见面……虽然感觉已经不一样了。会长的事情本来就很多，他还弄个什么两校联盟，文件也不是过目盖章就好了，还要认真的审查字句中有没有什么可以之处，任何会危害学校利益的是都不许发生。真绪的身体微恙，校务过度操劳，本身还要保持GPA4以上的成绩是非常辛苦的。  
他一直把凛月做他的心灵寄托，他相信他两会一直在一起，度过这个辛苦又风雨的社畜时期后，在拥有了属于自己的钱和地位之后他们就结婚，拥有自己的家庭，生许多的小孩……多么幸福，只要这样明明他就能满足的。他一直抱着这样的梦想努力着，他为了尽量提高实现的可能性不断努力着，不知不觉间成为这样光线亮丽的角色。但是他为什么没注意到这样一来他任何梦想都是在拥有凛月的情况之下才是幸福，如果凛月离开他，他就什么都没有了。  
快结束的联谊花费学生会许多人力和资金，也让四处奔走请人帮忙的真绪累得像条狗。现在又受了打击身子撑不住了。

「咳咳………呜呜……」

没人在办公室，真绪就直接苦了起来。身体的痛苦与心里的根本没办法比，嘤嘤的哭声在会长办公室激荡回音。凛月说过的字句…甜蜜的叫他「真～绪」……那个令他做过无数春梦的身影……那张值得他搞得自己一身是伤的脸………。他都好喜欢。  
他对他的爱是那么真实。却像投入大海一样，自己的身边只留下残忍的寂寞。他从没想要凛月给他什么，他只是想………他爱凛月，如果凛月也刚好喜欢他，那他们就能在一起。只是这样而已。

入夜后那场联谊还在继续，凛月则来找真绪，看到他的样子非常心疼。凛月把手抚在真绪桃红色的头发上，摸过那个黄色的发夹。

「呜呜呜呜………凛月？」  
「谁让我的真～绪伤心的哭了………？就算是我也不会饶过他。」  
「咦…你不是身体不舒服吗？」  
「真～绪愿意和我出去散步吗？」

夏天的晚上校园内仍吹着凉爽的风，台风一点都不影响年青人的兴致。交谊厅还在热闹着。现在已经算是深夜了，在没有路灯的步道上看不清楚彼此的脸，但是对方的味道都再熟悉不过，这样走着感觉很安心，好像不再会迷路了。  
断断续续聊着最近的事，真绪说为了举办一堆大活动好忙，凛月则安静地听着……。

「好像最近对你疏于照顾了呀……凛月？生气了吗？」  
「真～绪每天都很忙嘛。」  
「我还是需要你来向我撒娇啊………我们不是一直都这样的吗？」

他们走着就靠近一个传闻可以撞见幽灵的大钟下。草木窸窸窣窣的………

「你要听鬼故事吗？」

其实凛月一点都不怕，但还是偷偷地牵起真绪的手，真绪感觉像一股电流通过脊椎，整个人马上挺起胸膛和脖颈。从小他们就常手牵手一起走回家，长大以后真绪觉得这样很不好意思，感觉就像自己在拐骗幼驯染趁机吃他豆腐一样。但是凛月一次都没有拒绝过真绪牵他的手。

「以前有一群外国学生聚在这里挖了一个池塘，把毕业前的时空胶囊沉在水底，等大家都功成名就了回来想把他挖出来，却在原本的地方找到…………」  
「哇喔……！」  
黑影晃动飞起来，居然是只陆栖的大鸟。  
「哈哈哈，他不会咬人的。」  
「怎么故事那么陈腔滥调呢…我都想睡觉了？真～绪连个日日日都比不上～」

谁比得上日日日啊？

真绪苦笑着「还想继续听吗？」  
凛月笑而不答，虽然光线太少了但是真绪就是知道凛月笑了。  
「想听你的声音」

联谊结束后人分成两派。认识新朋友的人可以沉浸在对方因为彼此的新鲜感而难得的专注，另一派则开始那手机传活动的照片，跟没来的朋友炫耀这场联谊办的有多精彩，尤其中场的表演简直在烧钱，明显在特意讨好莅临的观众而不只是吵热气氛。还有为了讨拍而传讯息的人也很多。联谊这种东西就是这样，只有少数人成为场上的花儿，其他人要嘛甘愿做草乖乖陪衬，不然就直接成为炮灰。不管是什么原因，能真正享受联谊的人真的不多。人从三个门渐渐散去，成功组决定要再去续摊，炮灰组也为了取暖聚集起来闲晃……这时候有人发现好东西。  
有同学在宿舍边的小路发现凛月他们，然后就躲在灌木丛中偷看。然后真绪和凛月走到了花园，他们也跟着移动，躲在树后面。  
「你们来看！有粮」  
「呜呜呜………我好伤心呀………小杏…………」  
「唉呀！别哭啦，振作一点，小声一点吗？」  
「怎么怎么？什么事呀？」  
「呜噢噢噢噢…………没人理我了…………？」  
「我不会丢下你的，但你不要哭了我才带你去。」  
聚集过来的人越来越多，最后走过这个方向的人大概都知道了这件事。  
学生们透过树的剪影看他们两人手牵着手。侧边看起来凛月好像有酒窝，月光撒在他本来深遂的五官上衬着如珍珠白皙的皮肤，雕刻出来的秀丽下巴挂在可爱的小嘴上，红润的唇瓣若隐若现好像在说着什么。真绪连背影都让人看了就知道他是个正直的人，跟凛月亲密的站在一起，微微弓下头一看就像在保护弱小的情人别被月光刺眼到了。这真是美丽的风景。  
他们漫步过校园，最后消失在黑夜之中。

大家经过讨论认为应该是真绪向凛月告白后凛月用很意味不明的话回答他。还帮他们制作自编的对话，但是光是委婉拒绝或我们只是朋友的版本就有好多种，置于他们有没有在一起反而不成为讨论焦点。有人深信他们一定今晚就成了，也有人为了分开他们两个妄想了一堆之前之后的事，甚至还有很长的后续发展。

「嘤嘤…………世界上还有这么有趣的事？」

这时不论是成功组或炮灰组都放下分别心成为cp吹了。对他们而言，cp的幸福就是他们的幸福。  
隔天早上，就看到有人在非官方校板上卖各式各样的同人本了。当然沉浸在幸福里的会长是不会看到的，他们真的认为如此。

**Author's Note:**

> 开了别的坑想写，可能没有写（下了哈哈～你们喜欢吗？  
> 暑假快结束啦


End file.
